


10 drabbles 2.0

by dusks



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fill, Songfic, league members may show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small drabbles, ficlets, prompt request-fills, etc... about Chloe and Ollie. Ratings may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dance

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title: dance  
> chapter prompt: save the last dance for me - the drifters
> 
> __
> 
> These were actually posted on my LJ back when I had an account but were taken down when i delete it and i never bothered posting them up anywhere else. They were requested back then and it seems a little unfair to those who requested them that they aren't up, so here they are. Enjoy! <3
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

A giggle escapes through her lips as he spins her on the dance floor for the third time. He gives her his most charming smile before he pulls her towards him, wraps one of his arms around her waist and cradles one of her hands in his as the other settles itself on his shoulder. She grins up at him, green eyes glistening under the lights, cheeks flushed and he swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful than her.

They keep swaying gracefully to the rhythm of the music and when the song changes he can’t help but remember it. He pulls her in closer and soon they’re lost in the dance and each other.

He’s so lost in her that he fails to notice the fact that he’s singing under his breath, until he hears her join him.

She looks up at him, teasing smile playing on her lips and says, “Never pegged you as a Drifters kinda guy.” He shrugs and grins down at her. “My parents… when I was younger, sometimes I would catch them in my dad’s study dancing to this song. The memory sort of stuck and I never really knew why, I mean of course, they’re my parents and I treasure all the moments with them but that one in particular seemed so intimate…” his words trail off as he stared deep into her eyes. 

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind as to why he remembers it, and he continues, “It was the first time I had ever seen two people so in love, and I guess I held onto it hoping that one day I would be able to find what they had.”

His words ring clear in her head and a soft smile replaces the teasing one she had. She knows exactly what he’s saying by the way he’s looking at her but she still asks, “What does the verdict say?”

“I already did.” 

The music has stopped and they have stopped moving as well, but, before any other words can be exchanged, they feel a breeze to their side. They both already know who it is before the person even speaks.

Bart claps Oliver on his back and says, “Hey Bossman, mind if I cut it?” Oliver rolls his eyes and before he lets go of Chloe so that he can step back and let Bart step in, he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

“ _Save the last dance for me_ ,” he whispers to which she nods her ‘yes’ to. 

Before leaving the pair on the dance floor he turns to Bart and says, “No funny business. I mean it.” With that he leaves the floor and joins AC and Mera and Victor and his new gal pal at their table, meaning that Lois and Clark are somewhere on the dance floor too.

Any other guy would be irritated if they saw their girlfriend dancing with someone else, but not him because at the end of the day, Chloe would always leave with him.

 

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles taken from chapter prompts.


	2. go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: the show must go on - queen  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Outside the dawn is breaking, bringing a new day in its wake. He can see the first rays of light sneak in through his bedroom shades as he lies in bed. He breathes in deeply and exhales out just the same before throwing the covers off of himself and getting out of bed. He makes his way towards the shower; it’s time to get ready and go out into the world again, even if he doesn’t really want to.

It’s not like he has a choice, well, technically he does but he’s thought about it long and hard enough, and he has realized that just turning away from your responsibilities won’t change anything, just like sulking in the dark won’t get him anywhere. It won’t bring Chloe back, that’s for sure. She’ll come back when she’s ready and until then, putting his life on hold won’t do any good. It won’t save people. It won’t stop whatever darkness is coming. Life won’t stop for his broken heart; it will keep on going with or without him. He’s accepted that he must continue living his life. 

He has a purpose and he won’t turn his back on it. He’s going to do the best he can with the cards that he has been dealt because that’s the right thing to do, it’s the only thing left to do. 

He stands in front of his long length mirror, dressed in one of his best business suits, examining his reflection. False pretense and fake smile present. He fixes his collar and readjusts his tie one last time. He breathes in and exhales out. With that he rolls his shoulders, straightens his posture, accepts his purpose, turns and walks out of his room.

Things have to go on, he has to go on.

Outside the sun is out, signaling the start of a new day. 

Life hasn’t stopped for one second.

 

 

_[The show must go on]_

 

 

_fin._


	3. hearts wrapped in blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: look up - stars  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Love… she had given up on it. After everything she had been through, it’s logical to stray from it. There were other important things to focus on that didn’t concern matters of the heart. After all, involving your heart only made things worse, so she saw no need to put it out there anymore. Everything and everyone was at arms' length now. This is why it was easy to accept and go along with the type of ‘fun’ her and Oliver were having. There were no emotional strings that would have led them to broken hearts.

Somehow though, he set on her. She was feeling these emotions that would for sure only complicate things in the near future and a part of her didn’t care. Even after her logical brain told her irrational heart that it was a bad idea, she couldn’t help feel that maybe it wasn’t, that just maybe it was for the best.

The first time he touched her, a jolt of electricity spread through her and for the first time in a long time she felt alive again. She found herself thinking about how much she had missed feeling that way, _alive,_ that is. There was a rush that had swept though her bloodstream igniting the old her, the one that did care, the one who wanted to be loved and wore her heart on her sleeve.

She had repressed her for so long after that, not wanting to fall in fear that he might not catch her. But now, as she looks up at him she knows she won’t be able to do it anymore. That old Chloe has been set free and she is willing to take the risk. With her heart on her sleeve she looks up.

Maybe, just maybe, what she and Oliver have is more than she expected…

Maybe, just maybe it could be love.

**.  . .**

She takes his hand in hers and pulls him to follow as she turns to walk away.

 

 

_[But look up the rain is falling, Looks like love]_

 

 

_fin._


	4. i need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: need you now - lady antebellum  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

Chloe stumbles into her apartment… she’s a little tipsy. She reaches for the light switch and flips it on as she closes the door behind her. She leans on the door as she starts to take of her heels. Once they’re off she makes her way into the living room and flops down onto the couch. She throws her head back and closes her eyes while releasing a deep sigh.

His essence attacks her senses as memories flow through her, like an old film. She’s can see and practically feel everything they once were as the montage of images swirl in her mind.

A heartbeat…

…then there’s a tug in her chest.

It’s been about four months since they ended their relationship but she still has those moments when he is all she can think about, and a part of her wonders if it ever happens to him. Does he think of her… of them?

A lonely emptiness is creeping around her, evidently leaving a trail of goose bumps on her warm skin as it settles over her. This isn’t the first time she’s experienced this. It actually happens more times than she’d like to admit. After all this time she still gets a longing inside of her that she can clearly identify it as a feeling she only gets for Oliver.

She opens her eyes and they land on her phone. There’s an itchy feeling crawling on the palm of her hand. She’s never had that feeling before - an urge to call him and just hear his voice, to ask him if he still thinks of her… of them.

Without hesitation she gets up from the couch, walks towards the phone, picks it up and dials.

It’s ringing and maybe if she had gotten the feeling to call him earlier she wouldn’t have done it but it doesn’t matter because she got it right now…. and she’s doing it… and that’s all there is to it. 

_“Chloe?”_ she hears his voice deep of sleep answer on the other side and her mind starts to fog.

Clearly calling him now was a bad idea but she can’t fight it. Screw it… it’s too late to take a step back. 

“We need to talk… can you come over?”

A second… _“I’m at your front door.”_

She hangs up and stumbles her way to her door. She throws it open and realization hits her… she throws her arms around him and whispers, “I need you.”

  

 

_[And I don't know how I can do without]_

 

 

_fin._


	5. i walk in the wrong direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: tears don't fall - bullet for my valentine  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

She’s not the same person anymore. She has done things… things that have blurred the lines between good and bad. Things that twist her insides into knots every single time she thinks about them.

No sleep, no clear conscience, him pulling away; that’s the price she pays for what she has done.

_‘Tell him!’_ her conscience screams at her.

_‘Tell him!’_ her heart begs of her.

_‘Tell him!’_ are the words she ignores.

At night she watches him sleep while she’s wide-awake, in fear that he might not be there when morning comes. She wants to reach out and hold on to him forever but she’s losing her grip on him. Slowly, he’s drifting away.

_Will he turn his back on her?_

_Will he still hold her if he knew her shame?_

_What will he think of her?_

_How will he look at her?_

_Will he still love her?_

Those are the questions that run through her mind day in, day out. The guilt is clawing at her insides begging to be released. She will push it all down though, she will bury it deep within and turn the other cheek.

_‘Tell him!’_ is what she will ignore.

**.  . .**

Her silent tears are the only evidence of what she has done.

 

 

_[The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading]_

 

 

_fin._


	6. in this moment i am happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: wish you were here - incubus  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

He closes his eyes, tilts his head up towards the warm sun and breathes in the salty oceanic breeze that is swirling around him.  _God, he’s missed this place_. A wave of tranquility washes over him and he digs his toes further into the cool sand underneath him.  A small warm hand wraps around his and in this moment nothing else matters.

He exhales and opens his chocolate brown eyes. In front of him the waves are crashing onto the shore, the ocean is glistening like diamonds under the sun and the bluest, clearest sky is hanging above him; it’s a beautiful, peaceful sight that would capture anyone’s interest. That’s not what has his attention though… the petite blonde next to him does. When his eyes land on her pretty face, eyes closed, peaceful smile and all – he swears that he’s never seen a more breathtaking sight than the one before him. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him with those mossy green eyes and soft smile that makes his heart skip a beat… and he can’t help but lean down and capture her lips with his. In this moment he’s never felt happier because she’s there… with him.

He pulls back and stares down at her with that loving expression on her face and his heart clenches in his chest… he gives her a small sad smile and says, “I Love you.”

She squeezes his hand as he turns to face the ocean.

He closes his eyes, tilts his head up towards the warm sun and breathes in the salty oceanic breeze that is now mixed in with her scent.  _God, he’s going to miss this place_. A peaceful feeling settles in him and he let’s go… already missing the warmth that was in his hand.

A whispered, “I love you,” is swirling around him as he tries to imprint this moment in his mind.

**. . .**

 In the morning he wakes up… wishing she were there.

 

_[And in this moment I am happy / I wish you were here]_

 

 

_fin._


	7. just say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: say (all i need) - onerepublic  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

So maybe it isn’t as easy as she thought it would be.

Walking away had a purpose. It was to save him. That’s all that really mattered in that moment, getting him back safely. In exchange though, she had to leave. She had to go far away from everything she has ever really known. Her whole life erased in the process.

She didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye the way she wanted too but hopefully what little she left behind would be enough.

It has to be.

That’s what she tells herself. That everything she did for him is more than enough because she doesn’t know what else to do if it isn’t. Her going back isn’t an option right now and the fact that she knows exactly where he is doesn’t make it easier for her to stay where she is… far away from him.

She thought it would be easy to walk away with a purpose, but it isn’t. It’s just as hard to leave those you love behind. So she lies to herself in order to get by.

Everything she did is enough and she doesn’t miss him.

A small lie, that’s all she needs.

 

 

_[You’re doing your best dance; your best look / You’re praying that you’ll make it]_

 

 

_fin._


	8. out of breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: breathe again - sara bareilles  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

She watches him from afar. It’s the closest she can be around him now. The distance is killing her but it’s necessary. A small sad smile plays on her lips as she follows him with her eyes. She can see it, in the sag of his shoulders, the undying weight of his decisions taking a toll on him but she doesn’t miss the way his stubborn chin is raised up straight, determined; he is daring the pressure to take its best shot because no matter what happens, he will face it. The swell in her heart is undeniable and in this moment all she really wants to do is stand next to him and hold his hand in hers, but her logic won’t let her, even if she doesn’t quite understand it this instant.

So, she keeps staring at him and when the fake smile appears on his face, that’s all it takes, it breaks her heart and causes a twisting ache inside her and all she can do is look away because she has played a huge part in making him who he is now. Then, with tears in her eyes she catches a small glimpse of his eyes, and even though his eyes never lock with hers, she sees it –inside those chocolate orbs– that he has become a tragic love poem, one she has written. She left him and she sees that he _is_ the words and the meaning, all wrapped into one, and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around him just to breathe him in because somehow he is stealing the very air right out of her lungs.

She watches him from afar.

Keeping the distance she created. 

Hoping that one-day she will be able to breathe again.

 

 

_[He’s the air I would kill to breathe]_

 

 

_fin._


	9. the way you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: just the way you are - bruno mars  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

She doubts herself more than she should. Her self-conscious isn’t the most positive thing… not when it comes to him. There are moments when she can’t help but feel like she’s not good enough, not pretty enough, or tall enough to stand next to him. Sometimes there’s a little voice in the back of her mind that tells her that he’s way out of her league and that he’s going to leave her and run off to find someone else who _does_ deserves him. 

It doesn’t last long though, her insecurities. The ways in which he looks at her, and smiles at her, and touches her speak louder and much clearer than what her stupid brain says. The gentle caresses let her know that he’s not going to ever leave because he doesn’t want anyone else that isn’t her. The soft whispers reassure her that she’s more than good enough- that if anything, he’s the one not worthy enough. And the way that his eyes bore into hers let her know that he loves her… just the way she is.

 

 

_['Cause girl you're amazing / Just the way you are]_

 

_fin._


	10. you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter prompt: god gave me you - dave barnes  
> __
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

He’s an idiot, a complete bastard at that. She was only trying to help and what did he do? He went off on her. He took all his frustration and shoved it towards her. It wasn’t her fault he’s been having a load of crappy days at the office, or that they weren’t any closer at figuring out who the new threat to society was. None if it had to do with her but he was just so frustrated with everything that’s been going on and she was just there and he couldn’t stop from running his mouth. God, he couldn’t have been a bigger idiot.

_‘Figure out what your problem is by the time I get back!’_

Her words keep running through his mind and it only makes him feel worse. She has always been there next to him, holding his hand. They’ve been through the ups and downs life’s thrown at him. They’ve always face the world together. Chloe stands by him and reassures him when he doubts himself, helps him find his way back when he feels lost, no matter what it is, in the end she’s there.

**. . .**

 He was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling and contemplating what had happened earlier when he heard the front door open and close, followed by the soft clicking that her heels made as she walked further into their penthouse. He could make out some shuffling in the living room before the clicking of heels grew louder, indicating she was walking towards their bedroom.

The door opened and she walked in. He watched her as she closed the door, moved to grab her nightclothes and made her way into the bathroom. 

Once she was out, he watched her as she moved towards the bed and lay next to him. She said a quick _goodnight,_ and turned her back to him.

He sighed and turned his body to lie on his side, he faced her back. He extended his arm out, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed the base of her neck and murmured a heartfelt _I’m sorry._

A heartbeat passed before he felt her fingers tangle with his.

**. . .**  

She has always stood next to him, and she always will. God gave them each other for a reason and no matter what happens they will work through it… together.

…that’s what love is.

 

 

_[We are stitched together / And what love has tethered / I could baby, never undo]_

 

 

 

_fin._


End file.
